


Mission Mistakes

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Injury, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Is there anything worse than a mission gone wrong?





	Mission Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for blood and injuries.

“Well, this is... charming? In a rustic-”  
  
“Oh, shove it up your ass, Dickwing, we can both see this place is a shit hole. However, considering the current circumstances, I think it’ll do.”  
  
Dick grimaced at the decrepit, crumbling concrete bunker that was pretty much held up by kudzu and a prayer, then replied, “Yeah, that’s fair. Is this even structurally sound? It looks like it’ll collapse in a stiff breeze.”  
  
Jason shot his brother a look and Dick held up his hands in surrender, moving the plywood panel blocking the door before rushing back to Jason as the younger man swayed. The inside of the bunker was nearly as choked with kudzu as the outside and Dick wrinkled his nose as a rat scurried across the floor, asking, “Think there’s any old first-aid gear here? ‘Cause I don’t have a kit with me and your stomach is going to need treatment pretty damn soon before you pass out on me.”

Jason gritted his teeth at the mention of the bullets lodged in his abdomen and answered, “Move the plywood back over the door and check the cabinets. I’m gonna sit down and try to stop the bleeding. And, just for future reference, I’m never helping you with an undercover case again.”

Then he sank down against the wall and ripped the bottom of his dress shirt off, folding it up and pressing it to the three bullet holes that were still oozing blood. Dick moved to block the door, then scampered around the bunker, opening the cabinets. In the fourth cabinet, he hit the jackpot.

“Heck yeah, military-issue kit.”

He turned to look at Jason, who was looking quite gray, then hurried over and opened the kit, sorting through it to find the necessary supplies to deal with the wounds.

Thirty minutes later, Jason’s abdomen was patched up as best as it could be given the supplies and he felt slightly less likely to pass out. Dick peered out the window, checking for any of the mob boss’s men, then turned to Jason and stated, “I think we’re okay to run. I don’t see anyone. If we go about three miles north, there should be a highway.”

In response, Jason just stared at him for several long seconds before answering, “If you think I’m in any shape for more running, you’re wrong. I so much as stand up and I’m going to pass the fuck out. Just bite the bullet and call Bruce.”

Dick wrinkled his nose and Jason glared at him, spitting, “Either you call Bruce or I do. I have a husband, Dickwing, and I’d like to see him again without dying in some rat-filled shit-hole in the middle of fucking Mississippi first, thanks.”

That seemed to jolt Dick out of his ‘I’m-a-big-boy-who-needs-no-help’ mode and he nodded, grabbing his comm and placing the distress call. And then, just as Jason thought they’d be okay, Dick said four words he never wanted to hear.

“I can’t get through.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write the resolution or just leave it on a cliffhanger? Let me know.


End file.
